


Kissing Booth For Three

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, It's nothing too bad, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His brain short circuited at the image it supplied. Haibas… they’d be the death of him. Long legs, gorgeous natural grey hair, and those green cat-like eyes that could just pierce right through your soul. Oh yes, Yaku was starting to think he wasn’t bisexual - he was just Haiba sexual. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth For Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risquetendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/gifts).



> A fic request for risquetendencies. She wanted Yaku/Lev/Alisa, with a kissing booth.  
> I added some porny stuff, sorry not sorry.  
> Enjoy, love~

The air was filled with the smells of barbecued meat and fried pastries, the sun beating down on the boys as they made their way through Alisa’s university’s culture festival. Lev was more than excited to see his sister, having chatted Yaku’s ear off about her the entire train ride. Yaku was just looking forward to getting to see Alisa again. He hadn’t seen Lev’s goddess of a sister since their last volleyball championship, and that was just way too long for his liking. 

Lev was just chattering about her again when they finally spotted the grey haired beauty. She was hard to miss, what with the way she yelled out “Lyovochka!” at the top of her lungs. The bright smile that spread across Lev’s face had Yaku momentarily stunned, because it wasn’t _just_ the female Haiba he had a thing for. 

Alisa was sitting at a booth with a relatively large line. A sign hung above her head, “Kissing Booth, 200 Yen”. Yaku had stepped into the line before his brain had enough time to tell him what he was doing, though he was a bit surprised to see Lev step up behind him. Lev kissing his own sister? 

His brain short circuited at the image it supplied. Haibas… they’d be the death of him. Long legs, gorgeous natural grey hair, and those green cat-like eyes that could just pierce right through your soul. Oh yes, Yaku was starting to think he wasn’t bisexual - he was just Haiba sexual. 

Still, Yaku did the normal person thing and gave Lev a raised eyebrow. The taller boy just shrugged. “A good brother always supports his sister in any way possible.” Lev hummed in response, taking out his wallet as the line began moving. Yaku couldn’t help but to notice some of the patrons actually hopping back in line after their kiss. 

He wondered how hard Lev would judge him if he did the same… 

Soon enough, Yaku reached the front of the line, and he shuffled nervously as Alisa gave him one of her bright smiles. He tried to give her the 200 yen, but she pushed it back in his hand with a wink. “This one is on the house.”

Yaku’s eyes widened as she stood from her seat, leaning over the booth and capturing his chin with her long, nimble fingers. Fingers that were so similar to her younger brother’s. Her lips were warm and soft when they pressed to his own, the kiss sweet but firm. It was over quickly, or maybe it wasn’t and it had just gone way too fast in his brain. 

As Alisa sat back in her chair, she licked her lips, smiling at Yaku playfully as he shuffled out of line. She knew just how she’d affected the poor boy, she and Lev had talked about him several times. Mainly about what it would be like to share her brother’s boyfriend. Lev knew Yaku was bisexual and had eyes for his sister, and Alisa had to admit that Morisuke wasn’t bad looking at all, with those big brown eyes. She had a thing for short guys anyways. 

“Lyovochka.” She smiled when he brother approached next, accepting his money. “In public? You’re so naughty.” Alisa winked before rising again, meeting Lev half way. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. They’d been curious children, though they’d never let it go any further than a bit of tongue action. They could both feel the way Yaku’s eyes burned into them as they closed the distance, lips meeting in a gentle peck before it turned into something much… more. Alisa’s tongue darted out, flicking over the soft flesh of her brother’s bottom lip. Lev met it with his own, brushing them against each other in a way that was fully visible to an increasingly more interested Yaku. They ended it quickly though, Alisa pulling back after nipping at her brother’s lip sharply. 

Yaku tried to discretely adjust his pants as the siblings exchanged a few words. Alisa reached in her bag for something before passing whatever it was to Lev. With a quick wave, the taller boy was approaching his boyfriend once more. The ignored the dark blush that seemed to be covering Yaku’s entire face and the visible parts of his torso, just continuing on through the festival. 

“What did she give you?” Yaku asked as they walked, trying to get his mind off the subject of Alisa and Lev’s tongues colliding. The image was burned into his memory forever, permanent fapping material. 

Lev pulled a set of keys from his pocket. “We’re staying at her place tonight.” Yaku’s mouth went completely dry, like someone had stuffed it full of cotton. They’d planned to stay in town tonight and take the train back in the morning, but this wasn’t what he’d expected at all. 

“I ah… I figured we’d be staying at a hotel when you said you had everything covered.” His voice was clearly flustered, something that didn’t happen to Yaku very often. 

Lev gave him a weird look then, eyebrows squinting together a bit. “Why would we stay at a hotel when my sister has an apartment here?” That actually made a lot of sense now that Yaku thought about it. They were still just third years in high school. It wasn’t like they had a ton of money to throw around on hotel rooms. 

That still really didn’t explain the kiss, but there was no way in hell Yaku was actually going to ask about that. 

 

 

Dinner at Alisa’s house had been awesome. She cooked the boys some sort of authentic Russian dish that had Yaku asking for seconds… and thirds. But Lev assured him that she was flattered that he liked her cooking, and that she always cooked extra when he was around, because Lev could eat people out of house and home. 

He and Lev had settled on her couch afterwards, and Lev put on the sports channel while Alisa excused herself for a shower. Yaku had tried to relax, but it was becoming painfully obvious that it just wasn’t going to happen. His head was still swimming with thoughts of the kiss between Alisa and Lev, how their tongues had danced like they’d done it a million times. How Alisa had bitten his bottom lip before she pulled away. 

The details were ingrained into his mind, burned there like a hot iron pressing against a wooden board. 

“Lev-” 

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” Lev’s green eyes bore into his chocolate ones, like he could read every since one of Yaku’s thoughts without even trying. It wasn’t like it was really all that difficult today, though. Yaku had been like an open picture book since they’d left the kissing booth. Lev leaned in close to him, a teasing smile playing on his lips. Yaku had to gulp - it wasn’t often that Lev got the upper hand on him in any situation. A hand slipped up Yaku’s thigh, making him shiver. “Aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Yaku’s voice was a little strained as he replied. “It wasn’t ah… wasn’t what I expected.” 

“Oh we know.” Lev chuckled, leaning in to peck Yaku’s cheek sweetly. “We were just giving you a preview.” 

“Preview?” Yaku gave his boyfriend a puzzled look, backing up slightly as the gears in his head started to spin. He couldn’t possibly imagine what Lev could mean by that. “A preview for what?” 

“For this, Morisuke-chan.” The voice from across the room made Yaku jerk his head in that direction. Standing in only a fluffy white towel, wet grey hair tossed over her shoulder, was Alisa. The towel didn’t stay for long before she dropped it to the floor, revealing the woman in all her glory. 

Yaku’s eyes widened as he took in the view, starting at that teasing smile, gazing down her elegant neck to the soft curves of her breasts, over the flat line of her stomach. Her hips were rounder than his or Lev’s, womanly in the full meaning of the word. Just lower was her smooth, shaved woman hood, tucked between two shapely thighs. The length of her legs was beyond that. Before he knew it, Yaku felt his pants tighten impossibly. 

“A-and,” Yaku had to clear his throat to get the words to form correctly. “What exactly is this?” 

Lev chuckled beside him, lips brushing over his neck, making Yaku shiver. “Well, after your reaction to my sister when she came to cheer on the team, we thought you wouldn’t mind.” He hummed. 

Alisa sauntered forward, hips swaying provocatively. “We’ve always wanted to share someone, intimately.” She purred, leaning down when she was close enough. Like before, she captured Yaku’s chin with her perfectly manicured fingers, bringing him in for a sweet kiss that soon turned decidedly more heated. 

Beside him, Lev started leaving open mouthed kisses over his neck, nibbling on the spots that he knew would make Yaku moan into the kiss. His hands toyed with the underside of Yaku’s shirt, though he only pulled it off when Alisa broke off their kiss, licking her lips. Lev tossed the offending article aside, not really caring where it landed at this point. 

“Are you okay with this?” Alisa asked as she slipped down onto the couch on Yaku’s other side, sitting half in his lap, half on the couch. Yaku couldn’t even find his voice to form an answer, giving her only a jerky nod in reply. “Good.” She grinned, going back in for another kiss. 

For the first time, Yaku moved as well, hands trailing up over the smooth skin of Alisa’s arms, lingering on her shoulders. His thumbs brushed over her collarbones, feeling the dip in the flesh. The calloused fingers made Alisa shiver beneath his touches, pressing closer to him. 

Lev, however, was getting tired of being ignored by the pair. He bit down on Yaku’s newly exposed shoulder. Yaku jerked from the kiss with a loud moan that made Alisa giggle prettily. Lev winked at her from his spot behind Yaku before he leaned down to speak in his boyfriend’s ear. 

“What would you like to do, Mori-chan?” He purred, nipping at Yaku’s earlobe. “We have all night.” 

Lev’s teasing was beginning to get on his nerves though, grinding against him, screaming for him to retaliate. Yaku turned, kissing him roughly in a way that pulled moans from deep in Lev’s throat. It was over quickly though, Yaku smirking at his boyfriend. 

“You know what I want, Lev. Get to it.” Yaku pinched Lev’s bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a little squeeze before letting go. Lev didn’t have to be told twice, and they all shifted to make things more comfortable. Yaku rid himself of his shorts and boxers, sitting straighter so Lev could settle on the floor between his legs. 

What he hadn’t expected was for Alisa to slip off the couch as well, joining her younger brother between his legs. “He’s so hard already.” She purred, giving the length of Yaku’s cock a gentle stroke. Her hands were silky and smooth, unlike Lev’s calloused ones. Yaku moaned at the new sensation - despite being bisexual, he’d never gotten this far with a woman before. He leaned more toward men usually. 

They kissed around the head of his cock, tongue dancing, sliding against the slick skin. Yaku moaned loudly above them, head falling back into the soft couch. His hands slipped down, one sliding into each of their hair, fingers rubbing down to their scalps as a silent way of telling the siblings they were doing an amazing job. 

Lev and Alisa glanced at each other playfully from either side of Yaku’s member. Their hands laced together, stroking the length at the same time, Lev’s rough hands one one side, Alisa’s smooth ones on the other. The dual sensations made Yaku’s thighs tremble, and soft groans slipped past his parted lips. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, they were just doing all the right things. 

Alisa’s licks were more energetic than even her brother’s, but her tongue was smaller, darting all around the tip of his member. Lev’s were slower, he’d done this for Yaku what felt like a thousand times. Each lick was leisurely, but knowing. He hit every single spot that he knew would make his boyfriend completely fall apart beneath them. 

Yaku came with a shout soon enough, hands gripping into their hair in a way that made both siblings moan. His chest rose and fell heavily, but still he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the scene before him. 

Alisa and Lev were kissing again, passing a mouthful of his seed back and forth between each other for a few moments before Alisa looked up at him. Her green eyes seemed to pierce straight through to his soul as she swallow his come down, licking her lips afterwards. 

He wasn’t sure what the rest of the night had in store for him, what with two pairs of green eyes gazing up at him like they wanted to devour him whole, but Yaku was sure that this would be a night he would absolutely never forget.


End file.
